Best Makeup Hair Videos
Here are the most helpful videos for makeup and hair. This awesome page does not cover highly specific looks or duplicated lessons. If you have specific looks you want, or questions, you can ask your favorite gal (or guy)~ ''Video links are next to the blue arrows. Channels of Wonderful People channels of included videos, in abc order ''~ AllThatGlitters21 ~ ARROJOTV ~ bebexo ~ dustyohunter ~ EnKoreMakeup ~ ForeverYours0727 ~ Foxylocksextensions ~ frmheadtotoe ~ gossmakeupartist ~ juicystar07 ~ kandeejohnson ~ KlairedelysArt ~ lilithedarkmoon ~ lisaeldridgedotcom ~ LOrealParisUK ~ MakeupByTiffanyD ~ Meganjuliaparken ~ MichellePhan ~ naturesknockout ~ nickb126 ~ petrilude ~ rosebud143 ~ wendyslookbook ~ please add videos from ~ AndreasChoice ~ anneorshine ~ AshleysBeautyCorner ~ askarianna ~ beautycakez ~ Glitterdollz7 ~ lilisimply ~ RachhLoves ' ~ xoxoAnnabelleRose ~'' How you can help! : Subscribe to any youtube channels : Click on Most Viewed or Top Rated : Watch it! Like it? : Add it! :) Makeup Pigments are a key ingredient of most makeup products. '''Face 'Foundations' *Full Coverage using brush *Full Coverage using brush 2 *Applying Foundation using sponge *Applying Foundation using hands Applying Powder Makeup for pale skin 'Full Look' *Using Sponge 2mins 30sec 'Finding your cheekbones & Blushing' Adding rouge, different variations of red *Liquid Blush 'Bronzing' Adding a variation of brown *Four shades of Bronze 'Sheening' Adding a degree of gloss 'Concealers' *Guide to MAC Concealers 'Contouring & Highlighting' Contouring is adding lightness, a few tints (about 2) lighter than your natural skin color Contouring Different Nose Shapes Highlighting is adding darkness -- not shadows -- a few shades (about 2) darker than your natural skin color Highlighting using concealers 'Eyes' Eyebrow: Basics Applying Eyeshadow -- one minute 'Basic Mascara Application (Add me!!)' 'Brushes' *A Look at Brushes *More on Brushes "best bronzer brushes are very wide and soft to the touch and rounded at the top" more info Brush Care Cleaning Brushes (all of the info in these videos should be combined into one, way too many) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHWzoZGrceQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZyX3fCEZzo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN31xXnDK5A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIGEr81FqTM *Homemade Brush Guards Makeup Remover 'Fun Stuff' 'The Five Minute Makeup Challenge!' *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KUS8sGhRu4 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qa-fpw_MIgg MAC Database See More at Cosmetics Hair 'Cutting Hair Basics (Add me!!)' 'Everyday Hair Routine Example' 'Creating Volume: Teasing' Top 10 Color Tips and avoid mistakes 'Curls & Waves' Curls (please delete one) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w74e5aXrFs4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIKs8jj5Sa8 Waves (please delete two) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDRLQyQS1_A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJjM3emj6w8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4dxKTpMPTI 'Bangs (also call Fringes)' Cutting Front Bangs Side Swept Bangs (please delete one) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixC-gpKvkqE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKbbc5heQjk 'Layers (Add me!!)' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BUIrYdbH7s 'Ponytails (Add me!!)' Bobs Graduated Classic grad http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Step_cutting Layer Tight 'Buns' Side Bun (please delete one) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr1sEg6s2Jg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6ivBEyEPz0 Braid Encyclopedia - French, Dutch, Fish, Rope, 4 strand, and 5 strand Braiding - French, Dutch, Fish, Rope, 4 strand, and 5 strand Side Braid into Bun French Plait with Loose Curls Back Braid Medium Length Braid Updos Easy updo without bands or ties Modern Chignon 'Mutiple Styles' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dylb0xp7tnQ 'Advance Looks' Romantic and Formal Side Ponytail Fun Stuff 25 Scarves What is the Proposal of Makeup and Hairstyles? Beyond vanity. Beyond sales. To create a look, an image -- an artisic, visual, stylish, cultured design. An offer to be part of designing a person.